


Cloud Nine: Kink Fic Collection

by anysin



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bondage, Captivity, Discipline, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of fills for the old FF7 kink meme on crack_rack. All Cloud all time, heed the warnings. Ancient stuff.





	1. What Is Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cloud, In mako coma (after escaped from Hojo's lab), raped/molested by a Zack totally disgusted by himself, yet so totally turned on by Cloud's unresponsive body.

Once, Zack had seen a group of men dragging a woman down the street. She had been barely conscious, her mouth hanging open in an indistinct mumble as she was pulled along. The men around her had smiled. Zack had never forgiven himself for not intervening with something he knew would happen.

How distant that version of himself feels to him now.

Because now as he drags Cloud's trousers down his long legs, he feels gratitude for how easy this is, how nice it is that Cloud puts up no struggle, doesn't protest. Doesn't pour guilt into him with those innocent, dumb eyes. When Cloud lets out a quiet, helpless groan, he has no reason to listen to it. Cloud probably isn't even aware of making a sound.

He doesn't need to care. Zack hangs onto the thought and pulls Cloud's trousers off for good.

Zack hasn't stripped Cloud entirely: He's still wearing the purple top of Zack's old uniform, which is hiked up just enough to expose his stomach, which is trembling. _Cold._ Zack reaches out and runs his hands up and down the sides of Cloud's waist, moving lower to the hips and thighs. In the cold, Cloud's skin is cool and smooth, almost slick. Alien. _It's easy to dehumanize the victim._ He stares at Cloud's limp cock and wonders if he should bother. Softening of his own cock convinces him otherwise.

 _Time to give me something back._ He lifted Cloud's legs up and drew their hips together.

He stares at a trail of drool that is slowly making its way out of Cloud's mouth as he moves, slithering down his cheek, and Zack resists the urge to wipe it away. _You owe me this._ He would freeze the moment Cloud's eyes open if he didn't know it meant nothing, so he keeps his eyes on Cloud's face, moving faster, pressing his thumbs into Cloud's bony hips. _You ruined my life._ It feels so good to grip him full of bruises, force his way past that delicate opening over and over again, snarl down at the face that doesn't recognize him, doesn't give a damn about him. _Give me one more reason why I shouldn't just leave you._ When he started he was almost unwilling, almost regretful, but now he can't imagine anything better than this, anything as sweet a revenge, anything as justified.

When he comes, he stares at Cloud's drooling mouth and running nose and spits on his face.

It takes him a moment to realize that Cloud's eyes are no longer empty, but wide with betrayal.


	2. Presidential Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any/Cloud, materia as sex toys. Inserting them like anal beads, equipping them to sex toys, whatever. Toss in a little bondage and a slightly unwilling Cloud, and it's all the better.

"Nobody should be coming over," the President said, "but if I'm wrong, I'm going to put a hood over your head, all right?"

All the boy did was freeze first, all too aware that the President hadn't said he would take the boy completely out of sight, but finally he nodded. The President smiled with approval, although the boy couldn't tell that. He was lying on the President's desk on his belly, wrists tied to ankles, gag in mouth and completely naked, his genitalia helplessly exposed to the President's eager eyes and hands. The boy shivered when the President reached out to stroke his body, leaning slightly forward to slip his hands to the boy's narrow chest, rubbing the fragile nipples.

The President didn't wait for them to react to stimulation, though, moving his hands back to the boy's strained back and lower to his ass, the firm cheeks settling neatly in his palms. The boy hadn't been happy about being dragged to the President's office for this sort of purpose, but promises of compensation had helped his reluctance to subside, The President was glad to discover that most of that unwillingness was still present though. It added such nice flavor to these affairs.

Pleased, the President kept kneading the boy's buttocks, slipping his thumbs between them to stroke the more sensitive area there, The boy's bound body shifted slightly on the table, wrists moving against the rope restraining them, actions that amused the President. He could see that the boy's cock was swelling to attention against his will, despite being trapped against the table. This convinced the President to move to the next step, reaching down to pull one of the desk drawers open. The boy's slight shoulders jumped at the sound, then stilled in effort as the boy tried not to look back. It was almost a pity; the President would have loved to see his face when he lifted a Materia bead from the drawer. Now, the President could only see the reaction of the boy's body as he pressed the first Materia of the bead against the boy's opening, rise of sweat on the boy's smooth body.

The President didn't intend to push the Materia in yet. Instead, he rubbed it against the boy's opening, allowing the boy to become aware of its size before pulling it away. He rested the bead down on the table and picked another object from the drawer, a tube of lubricant, then slammed it close. Now the boy's entire body jumped at the sound, his legs spreading just a little more open as a consequence, and a slight tremor remained to rock through him as the President took his time lubricating the Materia. The President's own arousal was getting harder to ignore, straining against his pants, but he wasn't about to set it free yet. Not before the boy himself lost the control.

He reached out to set a heavy palm on the small of boy's back, holding him still as he took the first Materia to the boy's opening again, starting to push it inside. The boy's body strained against the intrusion, hands balling up to fists as the Materia entered his body, inching past his entrance. The President gave the boy a moment to adjust before doing the same with the next Materia on the bead. Two orbs of Materia were large enough to constitute as an average-length, but thick cock, so the President pushed one more Materia in before releasing the bead, letting it slide on the table. He stroked the boy's back, feeling the small body shiver beneath his large hand as the boy tried to get used to the three Materia inside him, his slender jaws moving as he gnawed on the gag. The boy was breathing fast, but so far he hadn't made one single sound.

There was no way the President wasn't supposed to test just how absolute that silence was.

So he moved his hands to the boy's groin, cupping his tight balls in his palms before kneading them, feeling their shape and the fragility of the skin. The boy squirmed against the touch, though very carefully; the pressure of the bead wasn't something to ignore, after all. Merciless, the President only increased his stroking, leaving one hand on the balls while he moved the other to the boy's cock, moving his fingertips along its sizes before grasping the swollen head, squeezing it hard. The President observed as the boy's jaws clenched tighter against the gag, trying to keep the sound inside. It was taking much more effort now.

Grasping the boy's cock tight, the President moved his other hand back to the bead, yanking it tight for a moment to see how easily the Materia were going to move. Despite the lubrication the President had used, there seemed to be friction. He would have to be slow.

Well, that was just a pity, wasn't it?

New tension flared through the length of the boy's body as the President began to pull the bead out, the Materia dragging slow in the narrow cavern of his ass. His breaths were getting faster, as was the pulsing of his cock, its tip slicking the President's thumb as he rubbed it, pressing a blunt nail lightly in the tiny slit. The boy thrashed in his grip when the first Materia came out, a sharp breath blasting through his nostrils. The exit of the second Materia made his body arch again, hips moving in helpless instinct, the boy's cock thrusting further in the President's grasp. Begging him. Fortunately he was with a man who listened.

"Shout," the President whispered, and the boy obeyed as the President yanked the final Materia out.

The burst of semen was hot in his palm, but not as heated as the rest of the boy's orgasm, the wild buck of his hip as he rubbed against the President's palm, the scream that seemed to linger on forever. The President watched as the boy's ass cheeks clenched against the now absent pressure of the Materia, smooth muscle rippling beneath the soft skin before it died out, and the boy's head drooped towards the desk. The President withdrew his hand, drawing a napkin from his breast pocket to dry the semen off. A quick glance at the clock told him that he still had two hours before his next meeting, but with a possibility of a bigger budget in sight, he wasn't ready to put it past Scarlet to pop by for a surprise visit. A quick call should take care of that threat, though. The President got up, ignoring his still present erection as he picked up his phone.

"We will continue in a moment. Please be quiet now." He began to dial Scarlet's number in, pretending not to notice how the boy tensed up all over again.


	3. Absence of Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> He's always had an eye for beauty.  
> Kink: Master/slave, with Genesis keeping his pretty little toy locked away where only he can get at him, and maybe others curious about what he's keeping back there. Because he's always bringing food, so maybe he has a pet of some sort? Pet play's always fun. And maybe dub-con with drugged and/or unwilling Cloud not entirely sure about what's going on anymore. Insane!Genesis (or at least Obsessive!Genesis or Degenerating!Genesis) would add more entertaining things to it all. Any of that'd be fun, btw - I'm not asking for it all, unless you want to!
> 
> Also, because this just hit me, Cloud in lacy silk stockings is a pretty mental image. If it can be worked in, awesome. If not, enjoy the image. =D

Genesis's day was almost ruined when he caught one of his guards trying to peek into his secret room.

The man, named Benson, if he remembered right, was down on one knee before a large iron door, trying to get the hatch in the middle of it to open. It was a doomed task, as the hatch had been long since sealed by Genesis's orders, but the sheer daring of the man made Genesis's face tighten with fury. But the curiosity of Benson's hand was absent kind, and soon he gave up, shoulders rising in a bored shrug as he walked aside. Secret behind the door was a temptation, but not irresistible one.

He would have to be punished, of course, but compared to some other curious cats, Benson was a mild offender. And Genesis had a hunger to sate.

His heartbeat quickening, Genesis drew his key-card out of his pocket and walked to the door. The door hissed open and close as he entered, and he allowed himself to soak in the sight before him.

Genesis hated satin; it itched on his skin and was often defenseless against his strength, but it was without competitor when it came to stunning visuals. So the large bed before him had white satin sheets, upon which laid a youth, squirming in restless sleep. Genesis had bathed the young man lately so his skin lacked its usual sweaty sheen, but his coarse blond hair shone clean again, and his flesh would feel velvety to touch once Genesis had him. He was naked except from a pair of black silk stockings that embraced his shapely calves, the lacy edge stopping at mid-thigh. The youth's face began to frown, face tipping to Genesis's direction. He was starting to wake up.

When he did, the first thing he saw was the Manipulation-materia in Genesis's palm flaring into life.

A familiar shroud of obedience fell over the bright blue eyes as the youth blinked, greeting him with a smile as he got off the bed. Genesis watched him closely as the other man lowered himself on his knees before Genesis, setting his hands on his knees as he waited for an order. Genesis pushed the active Materia back to its slot on the bracelet on his wrist, then addressed his slave.

"Your master is here again, Cloud," he said. "How do you say hello?"

Cloud wasted no time. Cloud rose to his feet and pressed his naked form against Genesis's clothed body, wrapping his arms around his neck as he reached up to kiss him.

Genesis had been burning with desire long before he had ever entered the room, but now that lust came to truly life as a lush mouth brushed against his, nipping eagerly at his lips as as Genesis's need began to gain a shape in his loins. He pushed his fingers into the wild blond hair, urging Cloud to part his lips in order to claim his mouth further, drawing Cloud's tongue greedily to contact with his own. He moved his other hand to Cloud's smooth back, feeling his skin as he trailed its curve all the down to his firm ass-cheeks, cradling them before grabbing another for a squeeze.

"Excellent," he heaved out as he pulled away, catching Cloud's lower lip between his own to give it a tug. He moved his hands back up and to Cloud's front, running them up the muscular length of his stomach to his chest. The room was slightly cool, so Cloud's nipples had shrunk to tight knots; he rubbed them with his thumbs, feeling Cloud squirm beneath his touch. "Now, lets proceed to the proper welcome."

Cloud nodded in mute agreement, sliding down to his knees again after Genesis withdrew his hands. He was facing Genesis's crotch now, eyes drawn to the bulge that had formed there as he lifted his slender hands to Genesis's belt, then to the button of his trousers, then to the zipper.

Genesis's breaths got deeper as Cloud pulled his trousers down to his knees, his half-hard cock aching with longing as Cloud wrapped his fingers around it. Cloud stroked it for a while, moving his other hand up to fondle Genesis's balls, his skin hot against Genesis's tender flesh. There were still traces of callouses in those hands, remnants of Cloud's previous life, but the friction felt good, and it gained a delicious counter weight to it as Cloud brought his lips to the head of his cock, opening his mouth so that Genesis could feel his breath, but not his skin. Cloud moved his both hands to Genesis's balls, feeling their weight.

After what felt like too long, Cloud's lips finally closed around his cock, capturing it in the wet heat of his mouth. Biting his lip, Genesis grabbed the blond hair again, drawing it as close as he could as Cloud began to suck. It thrilled Genesis to see him like this, mouth full of cock and eyes half-lidded in concentration, cheeks hollowing out as he worked on his master. Cloud Strife in submission was a feat that his hated brother-in-arms had failed to achieve, and he had to wonder what it was like for Sephiroth to see his nemesis serve Genesis like a dedicated courtesan. He had to feel so helpless, trapped in death as he was. It was wonderful.

And the best thing was, as powerful as his particular Materia was, the Manipulate-spell itself could only will a person to act in a desired way. Cloud's eyes might have been dull, his voice might have been silenced, but beneath the defeated surface true Cloud Strife was lost in rage, aware of every single thing that was happening to him.

Genesis knew how bitter hatred could be; it had to be killing slave. Feeling his edge come nearer, Genesis pulled Cloud's head to deepest possible contact, his nose pressing briefly to the pit of Genesis's belly before he was suddenly yanked off. Genesis grasped his well-served cock, forming a fist around it as he aimed its head towards Cloud.

His climax came in short bursts, his hand moving fast on his cock as each and every shot of semen splashed on Cloud's helpless face, some on his cheeks, some on his mouth. He lifted the grip of his fist up to the head of his cock, pulling Cloud's head nearer so that he could squeeze the last drops straight on his full lips.

He pulled Cloud's head backwards from his hair so that the youth was looking up at Genesis, and after a while Cloud met his eyes, blank on the outside, face shimmering with his load. But if he looked really deep, he could see that the loathing was there, along with the desire to kill. A promise to kill him once he got a chance.

His cock twitched, ready to rise again. It wasn't often that he was up for a second round immediately, but when he was, it tended to be sweet.

"Very good." He gathered his spent cock into his palm, pulling Cloud to it. "Clean me, and we shall continue."

This time, Cloud did nothing with his hand, just leaning over to draw the soft length of Genesis's cock into his mouth again, his tongue moving in gentle strokes around the head. The teasing touches of his mouth were exciting, but the sight of Cloud performing his task so dutifully was even more so. Soon Cloud allowed his cock to drop out from between his lips, and Genesis gave his next order: "Get on the bed."

At this point, there was always slight hesitation in his slave's moves, but after a while the youth rose to his feet and went to the bed, getting on the sheets on his hands and knees. This was Genesis's preferred position with him, ever a sure way to remind Cloud how little he mattered in the end, how his only worth was in the pleasures his body could offer. It was also the fastest way to full arousal, the sight of the tight ass-cheeks waiting to be parted by his eager hands, the small hole between them waiting to be revealed and invaded. And then there were the stockings, the proper bitch-length ones, careful to emphasize the slender curves of his flanks and bring out the shape of his inviting hips.

Some day, he would have to bring Cloud a similar pair of boots, already imagining how the leather would creak as Genesis rammed him to bruises, but today the stockings were enough. And he wanted to feel them on his skin as Cloud wrapped those stunning calves around him.

"On your back."

Cloud's body jumped with a flinch, then broke to tremors when Genesis started to remove his clothing, dropping to the floor with soft thuds. Being taken like an animal may have been humiliating, but it had the advantage of being fast, and Cloud's good days had to be the ones where Genesis came by for quick, sweaty fucks. And there had be a string of those good days, as swallowed Genesis was by his duties. He had ended up creating a routine. Routines tended to create a sense of sureness, expectancy. Expectancy left time to think, and the only thought on Cloud's mind that was still his own was the thought of escape.

He hadn't had too much time to think yet, but there had been enough time for tender hope to bloom. It had to be cruelty, how that hope had suddenly been yanked from him.

"On your back." Genesis was naked himself now, cupping his groin to excite it to full readiness. Cloud still made no move, shivering on the bed, and Genesis glanced at his bracelet. His Materia had developed as far as it could, and if Cloud had grown resistance to it, he would have to move to other methods of subduing. He had hoped to avoid that for a little longer.

And then there was finally obedience as Cloud slowly turned around, laying down on the bed. He took himself by the back of his knees and opened himself up to Genesis, breathing fast. The true Cloud was closer to the surface than he liked to be, almost showing through.

Perhaps it had been good to let Cloud to get secure for a while; that reluctance was almost too sweet to observe, and Genesis couldn't help getting a little hasty as he joined his slave on the bed, hovering over his small body.

"Now, Cloud. You are making me feel unwelcome. I'd like you to do something about that."

Slim pair of hands reached out to cup his face, pulling him down for a kiss. Genesis responded eagerly, biting Cloud's lips as he ran a hand along the length of his body, seeking the dimple of his ass-cheek to trace it with his fingertips briefly before brushing over the firm mound of flesh to the cleft of his ass. He pressed down with his fingers, seeking Cloud's puckered opening. Cloud trembled and lifted his legs around Genesis's waist, locking his ankles together over the small of his back.

"Give me room," Genesis said, and Cloud's hands left his face and moved down to his ass-cheeks, pulling them apart so that Genesis could grope his opening further, slipping one finger inside. The stocking-hugged legs shifted around his torso, slender ankles rubbing anxiously together. Genesis crooked his finger, causing Cloud's hips to buck and his ass to clench. He was tense all over. Just the way Genesis liked him.

"Arms around my neck." He drew his finger out and grabbed Cloud's ass-cheeks with both hands, keeping them apart as he pushed the head of his cock to the slightly loosened entrance, drawing Cloud closer to him from his hips in order to get in. In the early days, Genesis had been sure to use lube for training's sake, but eventually Cloud had become docile enough to take him in dry, although he never fully lost his reluctance. This day was no exception as Genesis thrust, his cock pushing half-way into the grip of Cloud's body. He rocked his hips lightly, entering Cloud further with every little move.

Soon he had worked himself all the way in and that's when he really began to thrust, pressing his face to the side of Cloud's pale throat, where the pulse pounded fast beneath the soft skin. Cloud's breath hitched, his legs shifting around Genesis's torso for a better hold as the pace of his hips quickened. Heels of his feet rocked against Genesis's tail-bone with every thrust, the fragile silk of the stockings rubbing against his sensitive skin, the delicate friction driving him deeper into the ecstasy. He twisted his fingers into Cloud's hair again and held him still as he began to taste his neck, nipping and licking him. His other hand groped down to Cloud's ass, squeezing and fondling, pressing passionate bruises into the tender skin.

But it wasn't before he lifted his head and looked at Cloud's face before he started to come, staring at the frozen grimace of rage and horror on those pale features, at the blaze of emotion in the formerly dull eyes.

His release was violent, hips jerking in frenzy thrusts as he pulled Cloud's arms off his neck and pinned them to the bed, staring into his outraged eyes as he spilled his seed inside his slave, balls slapping against the firm ass. Cloud's jaws twitched with every rough thrust, teeth gnashing inside with pain and hatred.

As his energy left him, Genesis allowed himself to collapse on Cloud, the length of his body covering Cloud's smaller frame. His lips sought Cloud's cheek, his tongue reached out for a taste, finding the dried remains of his own semen. It tasted surprisingly mild, salty. If he really tried, he could imagine that they were tears.

He laid there for a long while, kissing Cloud's once again passive face and stroking his skin before finally rising from the bed. He searched for his clothing with his eyes and began to pick them up one by one. On the bed, the last traces of emotion on Cloud's face hid behind the calm mask of submission even as he pulled his legs up to chest, rolling over to his side. His used hole gaped from between his ass-cheeks, already surrounded by faint bruising.

A goodbye kiss would have been pleasant, but Genesis was still full of nervous energy, and he didn't trust himself to be strong enough against temptation to just leave instead of staying around for a third round. He had plenty of work to do.

"There are napkins in the drawer," he said. "Clean yourself up, I'll see you again later."

Cloud's head moved in a slight nod, but he made no sound when Genesis turned around to leave. As he was locked to his solitude again, a normal person would have heard nothing from the outside, but Genesis had no trouble hearing a furious scream the moment he was gone from the room.


	4. Not In Nibelheim Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Wacky AU: In a world where monsters and demons live side by side with humans, Cloud ended up as a prostitute in a demon whorehouse when he came to Midgar. Cloud/customer, prostitution.

"Your next customer has arrived, bitch!"

Wiping the last of his previous customer's come from his mouth, Cloud headed for the sauna. Working at a demon bathhouse for all eternity hadn't been in his plans when he had left for Midgar, but now that his life had taken a permanent turn for weird the only other options ranged from unbearable to non-existent. So Cloud didn't complain as he opened the sauna door and entered, preparing himself mentally for the next round.

His new customer was much closer to humanoid than most of his customers tended to be, tall and sleek with thin, deep auburn fur and a black crown of curls, watching him with bright yellow eyes. Cloud bent his head forward in a polite greeting and said:

"Cloud Strife, at your service." He flashed a quick smile. "How shall I serve you?"

The demon didn't bother with talking, instead spreading his hooved legs wide to expose his genitals. Immediately getting the hint, Cloud walked over to his customer and lowered himself down on his knees, reaching out for his customer's groin.

Surrounded by long hairs, the demon's cock and balls were like a human's, therefore making Cloud's job a little easier. He nuzzled at the demon's inner thighs first, to get used to his thick, musky scent and the feel of his furred body before he started to lick the heavy set of testicles. The taste was slightly too strong anyway, but Cloud ignored.

The demon's cock was starting to rise, so Cloud licked up and down the underside of it while he cupped the large balls with his hand, massaging them firmly as he reached up to take the swollen head of the demon's cock into his mouth, sucking on it. This cock was bigger than the most he had seen, the head alone so large that he had trouble getting it in, but he tried anyway, forcing his throat to relax as possible to take it deeper in. He didn't even get halfway, but fortunately the demon didn't seem to feel like forcing his head down. He grabbed the remaining stalk of the erect cock with both hands and began to suck.

Cloud felt thick talons pushing into his hair, their sharp tips scratching very lightly against his scalp as he sucked. He withdrew for a moment to kiss and lick along the entire cock before returning to the head again, rubbing his face against the moist tip before taking the head into his mouth again, his hands stroking and squeezing everything untouched by his mouth. He could smell how the demon's scent became heavier with lust. Then the fingers gripped down and pulled his head up.

A string of spit and pre-come hanging between his mouth and the demon's cock, Cloud looked up into its blazing yellow eyes, almost stunned by how human it looked. The severe cheekbones, the full mouth, the long narrow nose - it was a handsome creature all right. Its tongue was pink and all too familiar as it licked its lips.

"I'm going to fuck you now," it said with a deep baritone, pulling at his hair until he stood. It motioned him to go down on the floor.

Cloud eyed at its erection nervously, knowing that it would be the largest he had ever had. Nevertheless he wasted no time and got down on his hands and knees on the sauna floor, listening as the demon stood up and knelt behind him. Large hands grabbed his hips firmly.

The head already would have been enough, and Cloud bit his lip against making any sound as it pushed past the ring of muscle that made up his opening, spreading him wide on the way. Tears began to well up in his eyes as the rest of the cock started pushing in, stretching him to his limits and beyond them, the sheer pressure of it large enough for him to feel in his stomach. His thighs were shaking uncontrollably by the time the demon was all the way in, its balls resting hot and heavy against Cloud's own.

The sauna door opened. Cloud lifted his head and looked up with blurred eyes.

"My brother," the demon said, and indeed the creature resembled Cloud's customer greatly, only much more slender in structure and bulk. The other demon had a towel wrapped around its hips, which it now allowed to drop on the floor. To Cloud's misfortune its cock was of the same monstrous size and length as his customer's, and pointing eagerly at his face.

"We like to fuck our whores together," his customer said, gripping his hips tighter as it prepared to thrust. "I hope you don't mind."

Cloud knew better than to answer that, instead opening his mouth as the other demon grabbed him from the hair and pushed its cock into his mouth, jamming it half-way in with one sharp thrust. Cloud gagged, then let out a scream as his customer began to move in an out of him, settling in hellishly rabid rhythm that rocked him to his core, but against all expectations didn't tear him apart. He had no time to try to adjust to it as the other demon began thrusting as well, the head of the massive cock slamming against his airway.

Fingers digging to the floor, Cloud tried to make himself relax as much as possible, going along with the thrusts coming from behind and not resisting the thrusts coming from before, hoping that these two would be over done. He could feel his customer's cock all the way in his stomach, almost poking through. He could feel his teeth shake against the pressure the cock in his mouth was forcing on them.

After what felt like one never-ending day both demons finally came, the other flooding his mouth and the other his ass, his customer's fingers digging deep enough to make his hips crack. He almost choked to the semen filling his mouth, and felt vaguely grateful as the limp dick slipped out from between his lips.

He collapsed on the floor as his customer released him, lying on his side as the both demons exited, shooting smug grins at him before they went. His ass was sorer than it had ever been before, bleeding slowly. He could feel there were slight tears in the corners of his mouth as well, that his lips were swelling and bruising.

Cloud lied there for a long time before somebody came in, his last customer of the day.

A delicate blue foot turned him over to his back, and he looked up with dazed eyes to see a scale-skinned female demon looking down at him. She seemed very pleased.

"Still functional, I see!" With a grin she straddled Cloud, grabbing his forgotten cock. She had a ring in her other hand. "Hopefully you'll keep functioning for the next four hours!"

Cloud grimaced as the ring closed around the root of his prick, and hoped that he wouldn't.


	5. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hmkay, so you know what there's not enough of? Female/Male dub-con/non-con, and yes, I do mean that the girl is doing the raeping. And seeing as I have this huge hard-on for Jailbait!Cloud-abuse - well, you do the math.

Despite what Mr. Lockhart thought, Cloud was good enough of a boy that the only time he needed another home teacher was when his regular one got sick. In fact, he was good enough of a boy to accept a punishment even though he had done nothing wrong.

"Pants down," Mrs. Tennison ordered, watching him with a sly smile as he lowered his jeans and underwear to his knees. He blushed as he felt her eyes rove over him, and reluctantly pushed his jeans and underwear all the way down before stepping out of them. Mrs. Tennison swatted her knee soundly. "Come here and bend over."

Cloud swallowed, trying hard not to look at the paddle on the table. He walked over and settled down into Mrs. Tennison's lap, feeling the sensitive flesh of his buttocks goose-pebble. 

"I don't want you trashing," Mr. Tennison said. "Cross your hands behind your back."

The mere idea of the vulnerability that would bring made Cloud shiver, but he was a good boy. He did as asked and felt her hand catch his wrists, swallowing as he listened her to reach for something in the drawer. He fought against shivering when he felt a leather band wrap around his wrists. Mrs. Tennison set one hand on the small of Cloud's back and picked the paddle with the other.

"Here we go!" she yelled, all too enthusiastic, and smacked the paddle down.

Cloud bit his lip to keep back a scream, but a wince made it out anyway. He would have been all right with wincing, but that's not what Mrs. Tennison had in mind. "Remember, twenty strikes. Start counting."

He knew better than to waste time. "One."

With a satisfied grunt, Mrs. Tennison brought the paddle down again.

"Two."

Mrs. Tennison shifted slightly, her sturdy thighs spreading apart beneath the flimsy fabric of her skirt and Cloud's weight.

"Three."

Cloud felt his balls and dick slip in the crevice between Mrs. Tennison's open thighs.

"Four."

Mrs. Tennison closed her thighs again, trapping him.

Cloud shivered, but kept counting. Mrs. Tennison was in very good shape for her forty-five years, the thick muscles of her thighs very firm against Cloud's vulnerable genitals, and feeling her so close made him extremely uncomfortable. He got to as far as ten when Mrs. Tennison started rubbing her thighs, and his privates with them, together.

"Eleven."

Cloud felt the heat rise on his cheeks, biting his lip again before continuing.

"Twelve."

The heat was spreading fast, causing him to sweat.

"Thirteen."

In his groin, the heat was turning into hardness.

Voice growing hoarser with each number, Cloud felt himself become erect as Mrs. Tennison's thighs fondled him, his face now rivaling Mr. Lockhart's priced tomato field. He panted, barely feeling how the hand on his back slid over to the side of his waist.

"Keep counting," she told him after his pause had grown too long, so he did.

"Nineteen."

He felt Mrs. Tennison's fingers sinking into him.

"Twenty."

He felt Mrs. Tennison yank and flip him over to his back, the paddle flying to the floor as she grabbed his dick.

Cloud froze, his breath lodging in his throat. It was uncomfortable to dangle upon Mrs. Tennison's lap the way he did, the hand on his dick the only thing keeping him from toppling over to the floor. Mrs. Tennison fixed this by slipping a strong arm beneath him, standing up from the chair. A flood of cold sweat followed Cloud's realization that his bed was just few steps away.

"Hold still," Mrs. Tennison whispered as she took those few steps, lowering him down on the bed. The bed creaked as Mrs. Tennison climbed on it too, grasping his momentarily released privates with both hands.

Cloud gnawed on his lip, now more desperate than ever not to make a sound. He was a good boy, after all; good boys were out to please their parents and all the other adults in the world, and wasn't that pure pleasure in Mrs. Tennison's eyes as she fondled his dick and balls, reaching up to hike Cloud's sweater a little higher, her fingerlips sliding beneath it in search of his nipples? So Cloud was silent, biting his lip as the heat in his body grew hotter and hotter, trying not to think about how much he wanted to scream.

"Such a good boy." Mrs. Tennison licked her lips, rising on her knees as she reached beneath her skirt. A couple of snaps later she withdrew remnants of her panties from under her skirt, after which she straddled him.

"You've been excellent," she said, looking down on him with shiny eyes. "As a reward, you get to become a man."

With that Mrs. Tennison lowered herself on Cloud's dick, the wet heat of her snatch practically sucking him in. Cloud moaned at the feeling of it, clenching his hands into fists as Mrs. Tennison began to thrust. The bed rocked harder with each buck of Mrs. Tennison's hips, and each buck sent Cloud deeper into a private hell, hell that was hot and tight and terrified him out of his mind. He found himself crying to every thrust, the tightness in his belly growing stronger and stronger, spreading everywhere.

When he finally came, it wasn't a moment too soon.


End file.
